


Timeless

by keepcalmandfandomon



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, In Which We Sometimes Ignore Canon, NaruSaku - Freeform, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 10:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9068323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepcalmandfandomon/pseuds/keepcalmandfandomon
Summary: A series of one shots based on Naruto (during and post War, some canon compliant, some not) Narusaku





	1. Protection

Regular

_Flashback_

 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sakura huffed as she sat by the fire, trying to warm her frozen fingers into feeling again. She had been on a mission for the last week with Shikamaru and Ino to escort an ambassador back to the Land of Cloud after an important set of meetings that were held in Konoha.

 

“You know, you'll have to see him when we get back.” The drawling voice of Shikamaru cut through Sakura's thoughts. She looked up and saw the two Nara's back from collecting water and more firewood. Ino had a smug looking smile on her face and Sakura had to persuade herself from flicking her in the ear.

 

“Yea, we are getting back tomorrow, Forehead.” Ino teased. “I don't even want to know what you two argued about, but it makes you kinda a whiny bitch.”

 

“Ino-pig” Sakura growled. “It's not really any of your business.” Ino's smirk only increased.

 

“Well, it probably doesn't matter now since the whole village probably heard you arguing.” Ino sighed, taking a seat next to Sakura. “Was it really that bad?” Sakura looked over to her best friend.

 

“What do you mean?” She asked suspiciously.

 

“What I mean is what did Naruto do this time that warranted such a scolding from you.” Shikamaru cut in from across the fire. Sakura blushed deeply at their assumptions.

 

“He just....was being a baka.” Sakura mumbled.

 

 

“ _Sakura, we discussed this already. You're not going on this mission.” Naruto stated calmly from his desk. The lack of “chan” irked Sakura even more. Naruto only ever omitted the honorific when he was being serious._

 

“ _Naruto, be reasonable. Ino and Shikamaru need a third team member since Choji is gone on his honeymoon. I'm the best choice for them.” Sakura bit back, feeling her anger rise. Why was he being so ridiculous? Naruto frowned at her words._

 

“ _Sakura, you know perfectly well why you cannot go on the mission. There are other chunin that can accompany them.” He snapped back, his voice taking on that 'no-nonsence' tone he used on the council. Sakura bristled, angered that he would use that tone with her._

 

“ _I'm not a china doll, Naruto. I can still do all the things that a shinobi can do.” Sakura yelled. Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to calm down as well. He knew Sakura wasn't fragile, but why couldn't she understand? A knock resounded through the office, announcing the presence of Ino and Shikamaru coming to report for the mission. Sakura crossed her arms and stood up straight to give her height._

 

“ _I'm going on the mission, Naruto, and you can't stop me.” Sakura huffed. Naruto gave a small, sarcastic smile._

 

“ _I actually can.”_ _He teased, but Sakura didn't find it funny._

 

“ _You have no official reason to ban me from the mission.” Sakura replied. Naruto sighed, knowing that he wouldn't win this argument before the group left. He waved in Ino and Shikamaru._

 

“ _Sakura will join you as the third member of your team for the mission. It's simple: guard the ambassador back to the Land of Cloud and then return.” Naruto exhaled. Ino and Shikamaru looked between the two. Ino opened her mouth to inquire, but Shikamaru merely nudged her and shook his head to dissuade her._

 

“ _Alright, Naruto. We should be back within ten days.” Shikamaru drawled. “But this tension better not be too troublesome on the mission.” Sakura refused to look at Naruto._

 

“ _Don't worry; it won't” Sakura replied snidely. “Come on, let's go.” And with that, the three walked out with Shikamaru sneaking a look over at Naruto before shutting the door._

 

 

“Well, we better get some sleep. We will be leaving as soon as the sun is up.” Shikamaru announced, walking over to his tent with Ino.

 

“Well, get some sleep, Sakura. I'm sure everything will be better when we get back.” Ino waved, disappearing in the tent. Sakura sighed and looked into the fire. She felt terrible for yelling at Naruto, but he was acting ridiculous! She shook her head. She and Naruto always fixed things before the day was out and to leave a fight unreconciled was abnormal for them. Hopefully, he would have calmed down as well and they would talk this out in more detail when she got back. Sakura slowly stood and walked towards her tent, feeling a little better about facing Naruto tomorrow.

 

The group reached the main gates by noon the next day. Many people greeted them as the came through.

 

“Welcome back, Sakura-sama!”

 

“We missed you, Sakura-hime!”

 

Sakura nodded at each person as she passed, her gut twisting even more as they walked closer to the Hokage tower. When they reached the door, Shikamaru knocked three times and was immediately answered with a “Come in!” from Naruto. Suddenly, Sakura found her feet stuck to the floor. Ino turned around and noticed a frozen Sakura.

 

“Sakura, are you ok?” She asked. Sakura nodded and inched into the office, huddling behind Ino and Shikamaru as he gave the report.

 

“So I assume everything went well?” Naruto asked. “No attacks?”

 

“Well, we did have one stray ambush, but nothing we couldn't handle. The ambassador is safely in his city as we speak and the payment should be here soon.” Shikamaru said. Naruto gave a smile at the three as he stood.

 

“Good, thanks Shikamaru. You guys are dismissed.” Shikamaru nodded and turned to leave. Ino patted Sakura's arm and whispered “Good luck” before leaving with him. And Sakura was left alone with Naruto. She stared at the floor for a bit.

 

“So, the mission went well?” Naruto finally spoke, making Sakura look up. Naruto wore a smile and his blue eyes sparkled with happiness. Sakura nodded. “And you're alright?”

 

“Naruto, I'm sorry.” Sakura finally blurted out, feeling tears burn her eyes. Naruto's eyes widened as he stepped around his desk.

 

“No, no, Sakura, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have ordered you around like that.” Naruto replied, grasping Sakura's shoulders gently. Sakura shook her head.

 

“No, Naruto, you were right. I shouldn't be on missions now. Even Tsunade-sama said so.” Sakura sobbed, tears now running down her face. Oh great, the emotions were already kicking in. “When those bandits attacked, all I could think about is how you tried to warn me about this. I was so stupid to think I could still do things the same way.” Naruto brought her into chest, clinging to her for dear life.

 

“I have to admit, I was worried about you the whole time you were gone. I could barely sleep in that huge bed. ” He mumbled and Sakura chuckled. “I even asked Teme to take up the space and he just punched me and told me to either control my wife better or to get a bigger pillow.” Sakura snorted at this, picturing Sasuke's face when presented with this request. While the now redeemed teammate was their best friend, he would rather not delve into their marital affairs.

 

“I love you.” Sakura finally said, lifting her head to look up at Naruto. He smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead, the one place he always kissed when she was upset.

 

“I love you. And I'm glad you're home again with me.” Naruto replied, then leaned down on his haunches so that he was level with her stomach. “And I love you, little Uzumaki.” He whispered as he placed a hand on Sakura's stomach. They had found out a month ago that Sakura was pregnant with their first child. Sakura smiled and placed a hand on top of his in return. Naruto stood back up and drew her to his chair. He sat and brought Sakura into his lap.

 

“Sakura, I know that you are a capable shinobi. Hell, you're probably one of our best. It's just, I am so excited about this baby and I just can't wrap my head around that you are carrying my baby. I just want to keep you and the baby safe as much as I can. I want to be there for the baby when it grows up so that it never experiences what I did as a child. I want to protect you two.” Sakura looked down at her husband and saw only love in his eyes.

 

“I understand. I guess from now on I'll just keep to the hospital until after the baby is born. It's where I prefer to be anyway.” Sakura finally relented. Naruto rested his forehead against hers.

 

“Yes, because I'm sure Baa-chan and Shizune-chan are about to go crazy without their head-nin there.” Naruto chuckled. “Let's go home.” Sakura looked up at him incredulously.

 

“What? It's barely two in the afternoon.” She scolded.

 

“Eh, I only have a little bit of paperwork. Besides, I think you need rest.” Naruto teased.

 

“Naruto...” Sakura growled dangerously, but it was too late. Naruto had already flashed the two to their home, where Sakura felt most at peace.

 


	2. To Build A Home

All credit goes to Kishimoto for creating these great characters and manga. The credit also goes to The Cinematic Orchestra who wrote the song for this fic.

 

To Build A Home

 

There is a house built out of stone,  
Wooden floors, walls and window sills,   
Tables and chairs worn by all of the dust  
This is a place where I don't feel alone  
This is a place where I feel at home. 

Naruto walked through the hallways and stopped in a doorway, caressing the wood that made up the door frame. He sighed deeply as he stared at the scratch marks in the wood. He used to put them there every year, one for each kid. With four kids and many years, the frame was now scarred with the many marks showing the passage of time. He could remember his youngest Sota, begging him on every birthday to measure him again to see how much he'd grown. This was the home that he had built shortly after the war and after he was given his inheritance of the Namikaze family. This was the home that he had brought Sakura to after their wedding. They had raised four children in this house, some born here. Naruto chuckled at the memory of how their third child, Rin, had been unexpectedly born right in the master bedroom. She had come much quicker than her parents had anticipated and Naruto ended up delivering her himself. Her personality had reflected her exciting entrance as well, being full of spirit and energy just like her father.

 

And I built a home  
for you  
for me

Until it disappeared  
from me  
from you   
And now, it's time to leave and turn to dust........ 

 

Naruto sighed heavily again as he took a seat in a kitchen chair, his joints protesting the movement. At eighty-eight, Naruto was living longer than most shinobi. He had a sneaking suspicion that it had to do with his Uzumaki blood. His family tended to live longer than most. He ran a hand through his now white hair. Sakura had finally passed about two years ago, living a long life as well. Everything about this house reminded him of her. Of her cheering for him at his Hokage ascension, how beautiful she was on their wedding day in her wedding dress, her gentle singing to all four of their children when they had trouble sleeping. He remembered it all like it was yesterday. His second oldest, Hana, had on many occasions invited him to come live with her family, telling him that she hated seeing him so alone, but Naruto had refused to leave the house. He had been here for almost seventy years and he had decided that he would die here. And he wasn't too lonely. His grandchildren visited often and brightened his day. Konohamaru, the Seventh Hokage, would visit with Naruto weekly, getting advice on certain problems or policies in the village. He also never missed an opportunity to gloat to Naruto that he finally had beat him. Naruto would merely chuckle and replied that he had let Konohamaru win. So many things had changed since he became Hokage....

 

Out in the garden where we planted the seeds  
There is a tree as old as me  
Branches were sewn by the color of green  
Ground had arose and passed its knees 

 

Naruto stood and walked over to the window that overlooked the garden. He now had Ino and Shikamaru's granddaughter, Haruka, tend it since he had no idea how to take care of plants. The garden had first started when Sakura was pregnant with their first child Minato and had been banished from the hospital by Tsunade for the last two months of her pregnancy. She had gone stir crazy and so Ino had suggested to her bored friend to start a garden to occupy her time and to soothe her. After Minato had been born, Sakura had kept the garden and it became a habit for each pregnancy and for when she was stressed. The beautiful things that Sakura had grown....Naruto's personal favorite had been the sakura trees that she had planted about a year after Minato had been born. But then again, Sakuras had always been his favorite...

 

By the cracks of the skin I climbed to the top  
I climbed the tree to see the world  
When the gusts came around to blow me down  
Held on as tightly as you held onto me  
Held on as tightly as you held onto me...... 

 

Naruto still remembered the day when he had asked Sakura to marry him. He had surprised her with a quiet dinner on top of the Hokage mountain. It was about six months after he had taken office and he was still having trouble finding time to spend with her what with council meetings and paperwork. After he had proposed, she nodded yes, tears streaming down her face. They spent the next hour just holding each other, remembering how close they had come to losing each other. The scar running down Sakura's side was proof of that. It was how they finally realized their feelings for each other. As Sakura lay bleeding out from a stab wound from Madara, Naruto held her, begging her to stay with him forever. She had sacrificed herself while trying to heal him from having Kurama ripped out. His father eventually had sealed the nine-tails back after the downfall of Madara, but Naruto could never forget the picture of a dying Sakura, pale and still, tears running down her face. If it hadn't been for the last bit of chakra in her seal and a quick thinking Tsunade, Sakura would have died that day.

 

And I built a home  
for you  
for me

Until it disappeared  
from me  
from you 

 

Naruto once again looked at the home that had held so many memories for him. It had already been decided. He was going to seal the nine-tails into his great-great grandson who was already taking after him in both personality and chakra stamina. He would be able to handle the persnickety Kurama. And besides, Kurama was glad to finally get another host. He had been fed up with Naruto for about twenty years now.

Thinking of me now at the end, huh, brat? 

Naruto chuckled lightly at his old friend.

“How could I not? You've been at my side all this time.” Naruto replied, knowing that in secret, Kurama had become fond of Naruto. “Just make sure you help Soshi out, alright?” Kurama growled lightly.

I guess if you're making me, I might as well.

“Well, old friend, I thank you for all you've done for me all these years.”

I'll be glad to see you leave, brat. Naruto knew he was lying.

“I know.” Naruto finally exited the house, a smile reaching his lips at the thought of seeing his Sakura-chan again.

And now, it's time to leave and turn to dust........


	3. Tattoo

 

Sakura forced her eyes open and immediately regretted it. The sunshine coming through her window made her already throbbing head feel worse. She quickly shut her eyes and delved back into the darkness of her covers. Last night had been insane. Ino had thrown herself a 20th birthday party and because it was Ino, it had been at a club with a lot of booze and a lot of dancing. Sakura could only remember the night in flashes, which was always a bad sign. After another ten minutes of laying in bed and trying to will the room to not spin, Sakura finally clambered out of her bed. That was a huge mistake. Her sudden movement made her stomach churn and the next thing she knew, she was hunched over her toilet, throwing up everything she had eaten last night (not that she could remember that either). Sakura leaned her forehead against the cool porcelain, waiting for the waves in her stomach to ebb. Right then and there, Sakura made a promise that at her next birthday, she would not allow any alcohol near her. When her stomach finally settled, she quickly jumped into the shower, cleaning off all the remnants of last night. As she towel dried her hair, she felt much better, her headache even receding a bit. But as she dried off her backside, Sakura noticed something on her lower back. She got closer to the mirror and almost screamed. On her lower back was a tattoo. And not just any tattoo, a picture of a fox. Sakura went pale as she remember a piece of the night where Naruto helped escort her out of the bar. Had Naruto let her get a tattoo? Better yet, had Naruto taken her to get said tattoo? She growled and marched away to dress, determined to visit that stupid, blonde headed baka and reprimand him for this.

Ten minutes later, Sakura stomped out of her apartment and made her way towards Naruto's which was across town. How could he do this to her? Weren't they supposed to be friends? Best friends at that. He was definitely going to get it this time. She came across the flower shop and dropped in to see if Ino was up. Said girl was leaning on the counted, yawing and looking bored. Ino looked up at Sakura and gave a wicked grin.

“You look like shit, Forehead.” Ino drawled. Sakura rolled her eyes. Shikamaru was definitely rubbing off on Ino.

“I could say the same to you, Pig.” Sakura snorted, leaning across the counter from her friend.

“So how did you enjoy my party last night?” Ino asked, still grinning like an idiot. Sakura eyed her suspiciously. Did Ino know about the tattoo? Was she in on it as well?

“Well, it's hard to tell since I was pretty drunk.” Sakura replied, hoping to prod an answer out of Ino.

“Yea, I could tell, Forehead. You were at one point dancing on the tables like a freak.” Ino teased, chuckling at the memory. Sakura felt a vein pulse in anger.

“Well, at least I wasn't sucking face with my boyfriend out in the open like it was a show.” Sakura retorted and was disappointed when this made Ino only grin more.

“You're just jealous I have someone to suck face with, unlike you, Miss Prude.” Ino replied, checking her nails. “Besides, that's only a slice of what me and Choji have done.” Sakura's mind went crazy with this hint and Sakura groaned.

“Ugh, like I'd even want to know.” Ino only laughed even louder. Sakura leaned over the counter so that she could murmur this part to Ino. “Hey, Ino, what happened at the end of the night. Did I do anything...unusually crazy?” Sakura asked lowly. Ino gave her a confused glance.

“Other than the table? No, Naruto finally had to drag your ass home since you couldn't walk straight.” Ino replied. “After that, I didn't see you all night.”

“Wait, Naruto wasn't drunk? Did he not drink?” Sakura asked, confused. She could have sworn that she had spotted Naruto with drinks all night.

“Oh, he had plenty.”

“It must be that damn kuubi chakra.” Sakura grumbled. Ino raised an eyebrow at this.

“Lucky bastard.” She agreed. “But no, after you left, I have no clue what you got into. Why do you ask? Did you and he...?” Ino asked, her face lighting up with excitement. 

“What? No! We wouldn't do that! We're just friends, that's all!” Sakura replied, blushing furiously.

“Whatever, you two don't act like just friends. You should have seen the way you acted around him last night. You were being pretty handsy.” Ino replied. Sakura buried her face in her hands. “But seriously, what happened?”

“I got a tattoo on my lower back.” Sakura answered and Ino almost fell over laughing. She wiped away some tears.

“Oh man, Forehead, this is priceless. A tramp stamp? What is it?” Ino asked.

“It's...it's...it's a fox.” Sakura finally finished, seeing how this just proved to Ino more the status of Sakura and Naruto's relationship. Ino gave her a look and Sakura looked away quickly.

“Whatever, Forehead between that tattoo and they way you nag him like an old married couple, you two should screw.” Sakura whipped her head around.

“What?” Sakura yelled. Ino raised her eyebrow.

“Sakura, there's so much sexual tension every time you two hang out that I sometimes just want to lock you guys in a closet so you can finally do it.” Ino replied. That was enough for Sakura. She huffed as she walked towards the entrance.

“See you around, Ino!” Sakura yelled over her shoulder. Why in the world did Ino think she and Naruto had sexual tension? Within ten minutes, Sakura stood outside Naruto's door, pounding on the poor wood. Three minutes later, Naruto came to the door, still dressed in pajamas. His face lit up at the sight of Sakura, though.  
“Sakura-chan! How are you feeling this morning?” He asked, opening the door some more to let her in. She didn't even wait to get in. Sakura threw a fist at Naruto's face, throwing the shocked blonde back into the apartment. Sakura shut the door behind her.

“Ow, Sakura-chan, what was that for?” Naruto whined, rubbing his face. Sakura glared down at him.

“What happened last night?!” She demanded and Naruto got a confused look on his face.

“What are you talking about?” He asked innocently, but Sakura wasn't fooled by that act. She lifted her shirt up and displayed the tattoo.

“I'm talking about this!” She yelled and Naruto's expression changed to sheepishness.

“Well, after we left the club, you kept rambling on and on about doing something cool for once since Ino always calls you prude. So you decided to get a tattoo. I couldn't stop you so I went along to make sure you were alright.” Naruto explained. Sakura's eyes bugged out.

“You let me!” She screeched. “And why the fox?”

“Well, you asked me what you should get and I told you what I thought.” Naruto replied. Sakura sank to the floor next to Naruto.

“I can't believe I did this. I hate tattoos, especially tramp stamps.” Sakura bemoaned, sinking her face into her hands. Naruto wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“Well, Sakura, let me let you in on a little secret of mine.” Naruto said. Sakura looked up and he motioned for her to come closer. He whispered something into her ear. Her eye twitched slightly.

“What did you say?” She gritted. Naruto withdrew his face slightly, knowing what was coming. He knew he shouldn't have done it. But it was soooooo fun!

“I said it was f....” Sakura punched him again in the face. She stood once again over him in anger.

“It's a fake?!” She screamed. “You gave me a fake tattoo and let me think it was real!” Naruto started laughing and rolling on the floor.

“Well...” Naruto huffed through laughs. “Well, you really did want to get a real tattoo, and I couldn't stop you, so I decided to go the safe route and take you to get a temp tattoo. It'll wash off with some good scrubbing.” Sakura thought back to her shower and remembered that she didn't scrub that hard on her back. Naruto sat up. 

“Why did you take me to get it? Why not just take me home?” Sakura asked. Naruto shrugged.

“Your face was so determined and desperate to do something exciting. I just couldn't not fulfill your wish. You gave me the puppy eyes. You know I can't take the puppy eyes.” Naruto replied, standing and placing his hands on her shoulders. He was suddenly serious. Sakura saw the care in his eyes. Her face softened slightly.

“I'm sorry for pummeling you.” She muttered, bowing her head slightly. Naruto took her chin and lifted it back up.

“It's ok. I was just having some fun with you since my pranks always seem to cheer you up.” Naruto replied, smiling brightly. She gave him a hug. They stood there for a moment until Sakura realized something.

“Naruto, who applied the tattoo?” Sakura asked and she could feel Naruto tense up.

“Well, um...that's not really important...” Sakura's eye twitched again and she clenched her fist tightly.

“NARUTO!!!!!”


	4. Not Like the Movies

When Sakura was little, her mother used to put on movies about princess and knights and she loved watching the brave, dark-headed knight rescue the princess and then ride off into the sunset happily ever after. So when Sakura started attending the academy and spotted Sasuke, she had thought she had found her dark-headed knight as well. Even better was when Sakura was put on the same team as Sasuke. Surely this would show Sasuke that she was the perfect girl for him. She made sure that her hair was always perfectly brushed before missions and she often skipped breakfast hoping to lose weight.

 

He put it on me, I put it on  
Like there was nothing wrong  
It didn't fit, it wasn't right  
Wasn't just the size  
They say you know when you know  
I don't know

 

But as time went on and they completed missions together, Sakura started to see the dark side of Sasuke. He was aloof, brooding, pompous, and all he thought about was his older brother. But there were light sides to Sasuke as well. He was very protective of Naruto and the two soon bonded over their loneliness. The days before the Chunin exams had been some of Sakura's fondest memories. Before Orochimaru overtook Sasuke, the three of them had really clicked together as a team and they worked well. Sakura still held the hope that Sasuke would soon shift his feelings for her from the teammate mode to the girlfriend mode.

 

I didn't feel the fairytale feeling, no.  
Am I a stupid girl for even dreaming that I could?

 

But as Sakura stood on the same path that she last saw Sasuke, she began to doubt the possibility of Sasuke being her dark-headed knight. Many nights she replayed the scene in her head, wondering if there had been anything else she could have done. What was so wrong with her that Sasuke didn't want to stay for her? Where was her fairytale ending?

 

If it' not like the movies  
That's how it should be, yeah  
When he's the one  
I'll come undone  
And my world will stop spinning  
And that's just the beginning, yeah

 

 

As time went by, Sakura found herself relying more and more on her other teammate. She would come to him after bad days and he would just listen silently to her as she ranted about her hospital shifts. He was also the one she would come to after getting good news and he would take her out to Ichiraku to celebrate. Little by little, the pain from losing Sasuke began to fade. It never really disappeared, but it did lessen.

 

Snow White said when I was young  
“One day my prince will come”  
So I'll wait for that date.  
They say it's hard to meet your match  
Gotta find my better half  
So we make perfect shapes

 

So when Sasuke finally returned home after the war, Sakura felt her hope rise up again. She once again pursued a relationship with Sasuke and he, surprisingly, agreed. He had explained that he wanted to apologize for his carelessness to Sakura and wanted to see where this relationship went. They dated for about three months and Sakura was still confused. She still wasn't happy.

 

If stars don't align  
If it doesn't stop time  
If you can't see the sign  
Wait for it  
One hundred percent  
Worth every penny spent  
He'll be the one that  
Finishes your sentences

 

Sakura just didn't understand why she wasn't content. She was dating her dark-haired knight and he treated her like the princess in the movies. After three months, Sakura just sat Sasuke down and tried to talk about it.

“You're not happy.” He stated bluntly. Sakura blinked over at him, surprised that he knew.

“Yea, how did you know?” Sakura asked, but Sasuke merely smiled at her.

“You're unhappy because I'm not living up to your expectations and I never can.” Sasuke answered for her. Sakura blinked away tears.

“I'm so sorry, Sasuke.” She whispered, her voice hoarse from the unshed tears. Sasuke enveloped her in a hug.

“It's alright. I just want you to be happy.” Sakura wiped away tears.

“I just hope I will find that one guy.” She replied and Sasuke got a weird look on his face.

“Don't worry, you will. In fact, I think you've already found him.” Sasuke said, internally laughing at Sakura's confused face.

 

If it's not like the movies  
That's how it should be  
When he's the one  
He'll come undone  
And my world will stop spinning  
And it's just the beginning  
Cause I know you're out there  
And you're, you're looking for me  
It's a crazy idea that you were made perfectly for me  
You'll see

 

Sakura sighed as she ruffled through her hundred of reports that she had to finish that day. While she loved being head medic of the hospital, it sometimes meant that Sakura ended up doing more paperwork than seeing patients, which was her favorite part of the job. A whoosh of white robes and the usual “Sakura-chan!” rang through her office and the blonde Hokage stood before her.

“Naruto, what are you doing here?” Sakura asked, still shuffling through her papers. Naruto gave her a huge grin.

“I came to take you to get some lunch. I know you haven't eaten.” Naruto replied, taking a seat opposite her. Sakura eyed her friend.

“How did you know I skipped lunch?” Sakura asked. Naruto looked sheepish and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Well, I know you. You always skip lunch if no one tells you. You need to take better care of yourself.” Naruto said seriously.

“Naruto, you know me so well.” Sakura replied with a smile. “Alright, let me finish this one report and then we can go.”

 

Just like the movies  
That's how it will be  
Cinematic and dramatic with the perfect ending

 

Then one day, Sakura looked over at Naruto and realized what Sasuke meant when he told Sakura she had already met her one person. All these years, Sakura had been looking for a knight, but in fact, she had always had a light-haired prince at her side all this time. And as she looked down at her blonde haired newborn daughter, she couldn't be more grateful that she had been wrong about her happy ending. Naruto looked down at his wife and child and couldn't help but think that even with her hair in disarray and sweat coating her body, she never looked more beautiful. He leaned down and gave a forehead kiss to each of his girls.

“Both beautiful.” He whispered in her ear.

 

It's not like the movies  
But that's how it should be  
When he's the one  
You'll come undone  
And your world will stop spinning  
And it's just the beginning


	5. Kiss of Life

This one shot has spoilers from chapter 663, so if you haven't read it yet, go read it now and then come read my one shot. Thanks!

 

Naruto lay on the ground huffing in pain. He had done it. He and Sasuke had finally taken down Madara for the last time and had saved the shinobi world. He looked over to his teammate who was also groaning in slight pain. He sported yet another stab wound to the stomach, although it wasn't as bad as his previous wound. He sat up and turned to Naruto.

“Good job, dobe.” He grunted, pressing his hand against the wound trying to slow the bleeding. Naruto also sat up, glancing down at his leg, which bent at a weird angle. And by the pain in his chest, he was also certain he had broken some ribs in the process as well.

“Same to you, teme.” Naruto cracked back, giving the ex-traitor an grin.

“Naruto!”

“Sasuke!”

Naruto and Sasuke both turned their heads towards the voices and spotted their pink-haired and red-headed companions dashing towards them. Sakura and Karin came running up on them. Sakura spotted Sasuke and paused for a moment. As Karin ran past her and to Sasuke, Sakura got a funny look on her face and proceeded to run over to Naruto. She knelt next to him and started to scan his body.

“Naruto, are you alright?” She asked, always the medic first. Naruto nodded and merely stared at her face. 

“Just some broken bones, Sakura-chan. Nothing Kurama can't fix.” He replied cheekily. Sakura gave a half-smile, half-frown as she continued to scan his body. Satisfied that nothing was life-threatening, she let the glow dim from her hand and gave his arm a slight punch. Naruto feigned pain and whined.

“Ow, Sakura-chan, what was that for?” He cried, rubbing his arm, though still smiling. Sakura looked up at him, her face now set in a frown. Naruto's smile faltered as he watched tears begin to fill her eyes.

“That was for being so reckless, baka!” She cried. All the emotions that she had been holding in had finally been released and now she couldn't seem to stop it. She started pound his now healed chest with her fists as she continued to cry. Naruto caught her wrists and she collapsed against his chest in exhaustion. Naruto held her close.

“I'm sorry, Sakura-chan. I didn't mean to worry you.” Naruto replied, his voice vibrating through Sakura. She sat back up and wiped away her tears.

“Never mind. Let's get you back to the medical tent.” She replied gruffly. Two arguing voices broke them out of their little world. 

“You bastard! After all I did to heal that stab wound in your chest, you go and get another one!” Karin yelled, her eyes looking slightly crazy.

“I know, Karin. Just give me your damn arm so I can stop hurting!” Sasuke replied tersely. Karin huffed and turned her head.

“You're such a pompous ass, Sasuke.” She replied, but held out one arm for him. Sasuke bit down on her arm. Naruto and Sakura looked over in confusion. Naruto had a teasing grin on his face.

“Oi, teme, what the fuck are you doing? What are you a vampire?” He yelled over to the pair. Sasuke merely rolled his eyes at him.

“She has healing abilities, dobe. This is how she heals me.” He replied as he wiped his mouth. Naruto wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

“Yea, healing, I'm sure!” Naruto had to dodge out of the way of a flying kunai. 

 

A few hours later found Naruto stuck in a hospital tent. He huffed in frustration and boredom. Suddenly a figure entered the tent.

“Gaara! I'm so glad you're alright!” Naruto exclaimed from his bed. Gaara smiled and took a seat next to the bed.

“I'm just glad you're alright, Naruto. We almost lost you for a minute. ” Gaara replied. Naruto looked confused for a moment and then a look of realization set on his face.

“Oh, you mean when Kurama was extracted. I mean, I was fine in the end.” Naruto replied, giving his signature smile. Gaara faltered at his attitude. Had no one told him what really happened?

“Naruto, you really did die after the kyubi was extracted. It was only because of Sakura and your father that you came back.” Gaara explained.

“Sakura-chan? I thought she was just monitoring me?” Naruto said, his brows now scrunched together. “What did Sakura-chan do?”

 

Sakura sighed and looked down at her clipboard. It had been a long day, hell a long couple of days. After bringing Naruto back, she had had to rush off to take care of other patients and hadn't been able to visit the blond since. Minato-sensei's voice still echoed in her head.

Take care of my son...

She sighed once again. It was the moment she had come to fear. With the war now done and Sasuke back with the Leaf, some things would have to come into the open. Things that she had buried deep in her, away from her thoughts. She looked down at her clipboard again and noticed her next patient. Sighing again, she started towards the tent and entered.

“Sakura-chan.” Sakura's heart clenched at his greeting, even though she had heard it several times before. She forced a smile and walked in.

“Naruto, how are you feeling?” She asked, looking over his vitals. She felt his eyes on her and it made her squirm slightly.

“Fine as always, thanks to you.” He replied, but there was no teasing in his voice. Sakura looked up and was met by serious blue eyes. He grasped her wrist gently.

“Naruto?”

“Sakura, why didn't you tell me?” He asked suddenly. Sakura snatched her wrist back in surprise. She fumbled slightly with her papers, trying to give any excuse not to look back in those eyes. It was like they could see right through her.

“Tell you what, baka?” She said, trying to sound light-hearted.

“Why didn't you tell me that you saved my life?” Naruto asked, still remaining serious. Her eyes widened.

“Who told you that?” She asked, her voice barely a whisper.

“Gaara told me everything. How you cut me open to pump my heart for me and how you kept me breathing.” Naruto replied. “How can I ever thank you enough?” Sakura fell into the chair next to him, feeling her exhaustion finally catch up with her.

“You don't have to, baka.” She replied yet, her eyes brimming with tears. “Naruto, you've saved me so many times. It was the least I could do. When I saw you laying there on the brink of death, it was all I could do to...” She broke off, the memory too painful to finish.

“Sakura-chan?” Naruto asked, trying to peer down to see her face. She lifted her face back up and took a deep breath.

“Naruto, I need to tell you something. Something that I've been trying to say for a long time. Now that we have no interruptions, I want you to know. I'm in love with you. I'm not sure when it happened or what's going to happen, but I want you to know how I feel for you. And I know that I still have feelings over Sasuke-kun and I don't know how this will affect our relationship. I'm not saying that we need to start dating right away or ever for that matter if you don't want to, but I know that I love you with my whole being. And after the war, once we get settled and we don't have crazy mad-men, wars, and a missing teammate, I want us to talk about this and to see where we go from here.” Sakura finished her little speech and looked down at her feet, too scared to see Naruto's reaction. She then felt a hand tug at hers and she looked up. Naruto was smiling brightly.

“I know, Sakura-chan. Back in the Land of Iron, I knew you weren't lying about your feelings for me, but about your feelings for Sasuke. And that's fine. And I'm sorry for not making myself not clear. I love you too, but I also want you to be happy, which is why when we get back to the village, all three of us are going to sit down and talk and then you and Sasuke are going to talk. If you want to be with Sasuke after all this, then I will understand. But if you want to start something, then I also understand as well. But Sasuke deserves an explanation and I think we all need a chance to let all this excitement settle and then make our decisions.” Naruto explained. Sakura gave him a watery smile and gripped his hand gently. 

His eyes then got that mischievous glint that they always acquired before a joke or prank.

“So, Sakura-chan, I hear you gave me CPR. You know what else they call that?” Naruto prodded, his grin widening. Sakura scrunched her forehead in confusion and apprehension.

“ The Kiss....” She stuttered realizing her mistake too late. 

“The Kiss of Life.” Naruto finished. “Sakura-chan, does that mean we've kissed?” A blush ran across her face.

“I don't know what you're talking about.” She replied, turning her head away, trying to hide her embarrassment. Naruto leaned closer to her.

“Well, since I can't remember the first one, can I have another kiss?” He murmured in her ear. Sakura whipped her head back to him. A thought then popped into her head and she smiled sweetly.

“Of course, Naruto. Close your eyes.” Sakura said seductively. Naruto blushed slightly, but closed his eyes. Sakura leaned closer to his face. “I hope you enjoy it.” She whispered and Naruto's face split into a huge smile until...

WHAP! Sakura smacked Naruto on the back of his head. His eyes snapped open and he rubbed his head.

“Oi, Sakura-chan! How can you trick a guy like that!” He whined as Sakura stood up to leave.

“Rest up, Naruto so we can get back to the village!” Sakura called over her shoulder as she left. “And don't worry, you might get one when we get back.” She teased. Naruto only huffed but then smiled. He was now determined to get a kiss out of Sakura. He wouldn't fail, that was his ninja way, dattebayo!


	6. Say Something

Sakura shuffled slowly towards her intended point, her body rejecting what her brain was telling it to do. She had been putting this off for months, but Naruto had finally persuaded her to do it, telling her that she'd be more at peace once it's done. She kneels slowly and takes a deep breath.

“Hey, Sasuke-kun, it's been a while, huh? I'm sorry I haven't been to visit lately. I've just been so busy at the hospital. You know I've been promoted to head nin? Shishou was so proud when she handed in that promotion.” Sakura paused, meditating silently for a moment. 

 

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one, if you want me to  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

 

Sakura felt tear begin to well up in her eyes. She clenched her hands into fists. She had promised herself that she wouldn't cry. Not this time. She took a few deep breaths before continuing.

“Sasuke-kun, the reason I came here today was to tell you something important that has happened to me.” Sakura finally let out. “Naruto and I are going to be married in three days. And I'm excited and scared and sad that you won't be there. Naruto is upset too. He always did want you as his best man. I love Naruto with all my heart, but you will always have a spot in my heart as well. I will always love you, no matter what.”

 

And I am feeling so small  
It was over my head  
I know nothing at all

And I will stumble and fall  
I'm still learning to love  
Just starting to crawl 

 

Sakura took a shuddering breath.

“After the war ended two years ago, I was so torn. I had always been in love with you, but over the years, I had been falling slowly in love with Naruto. He was always by my side when you weren't and was sometimes the only light in my life during my darkest days. It wasn't until a couple of months after the war that we officially started dating. I was still depressed, but Naruto was helping me through it. He made sure I ate, he made sure I slept, he made sure I didn't succumb to my sadness. And while I still have some bad days and I'm still trying to figure out how to love Naruto completely, he's always there to catch me.”

 

 

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
I'll be the one, if you want me to  
Anywhere I would've followed you  
Say something, I'm giving up on you

 

“And you would be so proud of Naruto. He finally became the hero that he always wanted to be. He's training to be Hokage now and Shishou thinks that he'll ascend the office within the year. You should have seen his face when Shishou named him her successor. You would have thought that he'd been given a whole year's worth of ramen for free.” Sakura laughed at the memory. She had been at his side and has hugged and kissed him in celebration. She had never been more proud of him. Sakura looked up and smiled sadly and the headstone. Sasuke-kun How she had missed him. Her thoughts strayed back to his final day.

Sakura stared down at her blonde teammate as she pumped his heart, willing him not to die.

“Come on, Naruto. I'm not going to just allow someone to die so easily on my watch!” She yelled, even though he would never hear her. She leaned down and captured his lips with hers and breathed into him, hoping to keep him alive just long enough to get him to his father.

'That ridiculous dream or yours; just look now...I won't let you die. You're not dying on my, you hear me! No matter what the cost, there's no way I'll let you die. Just look now, that dream is right in front of your eyes!' She thought desperately.

Sakura thought back to that moment when she had thought she had lost her most precious person. Minato-sensei had been able to reseal the kyubi back into Naruto, bringing him back to consciousness. It hadn't been after Naruto had regained his life that Sakura had discovered about Sasuke's condition. 

Naruto, Gaara, and she came upon the two. Sasuke lay prone on the ground, blood pooling around him as Karin frantically tried to apply chakra to his wound. She was frantic by the time Sakura reached them. Sakura scanned him and realized with a stab of fear that there was nothing that anyone could do to save him. He was gone. She kneeled next to Karin and allowed the sadness to crash over her. She couldn't stop the tears once they started. She wasn't sure how long she stayed there, but she was pulled out of her reverie when Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and noticed that Naruto too was crying for their fallen teammate.

“Let's go make him pay for all he's stolen from us.” Came the ragged voice of Naruto. Her tears stopped and a grim determination set in her body. Madara would definitely pay for what he'd done. She stood in front of Naruto and nodded in agreement.

It was Sasuke's death that had motivated them to bring Madara to his final demise, but nothing could fix the now emptiness that Sakura felt in her chest. She remembered how Naruto had cradled her after the battle as she broke down, feeling drained emotionally and physically. Sasuke was buried two weeks later as a honored shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village as per the wish of Naruto and Sakura.

 

And I will swallow my pride  
You're the one that I love  
And I'm saying goodbye 

 

“After the war, Naruto and I tended to spend the night together for comfort. At first it was only just holding each other at night to keep the nightmares at bay, but slowly it melded into holding hands under the table and covert kisses. I know that I loved you, Sasuke-kun, with all my heart, but I also love Naruto as well, and well, I just wanted to get your blessing for our marriage. I know you would have wanted us to be happy.” Sakura finished. “And so, I've finally come to put you at peace for good. You will always be in our memories, Sasuke-kun. Goodbye.” 

Sakura sat there for another bit of time until she finally decided to leave. It wasn't until she brushed some hair back that she realized that she felt some moisture on her face. She had been crying the whole time and hadn't realized it. She slowly laid the flowers that she had brought on the headstone and stood, brushing her dress off. She looked back once more at the headstone before heading back where Naruto stood waiting for her. When Sakura reached him, she immediately brought him into a hug, clinging to him for dear life. He breath deeply, smelling her lavender scented shampoo in her hair.

“Are you alright?” He finally asked as she released him. She wrapped an arm around his waist and he did the same.

“Not all the way, but I will be.” She replied, tears still flowing slowly down her face. She gave him a watery smile. Naruto leaned down and brushed a kiss on her temple.

“Yes, you will be. I love you, Sakura-chan.”

“I love you too, Naruto. Thank you for making me do this. It was the right choice.”

 

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you  
And anywhere I would've followed you   
Say something, I'm giving up on you

Say something, I'm giving up on you  
Say something...


	7. Ronan

“Ronan”

 

 

“Naruto.” A voice drew Naruto out of his accidental doze. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up towards the source of the voice. Tsunade. He quickly closed his eyes again, wishing this was all just a dream.

 

“Naruto, we...we have to take the body now.” Tsunade repeated again. Naruto knew she was using her best self control, trying not to cry. Naruto looked down at his wife and child that he held in his arms. His heart clenched at the sight of his family looking so peaceful. This is all he had wished for.

 

“Naruto?” Now Shizune's voice cut through his thoughts and he looked up at the two women, the pain and sorrow visible on their faces. He sighed softly and began to carefully untangle himself from his wife without waking her. He really didn't want her awake during this. She had suffered enough. Naruto gently scooped the little blonde haired boy from his mother's arms. Sakura stirred when she realized what was happening and she started to panic.

 

“Please, no, Naruto. Don't take my baby from me.” She cried softly. Naruto immediately leaned down to cup her face, tears falling on his face as well. He hated seeing Sakura like this.

 

“Shhh, Sakura, honey, please. They have to take him now. They have to...” Naruto trailed off, not being able to finish his sentence. Tsunade walked over and placed a glowing palm on Sakura's forehead, making her calm a little. Naruto turned to Tsunade and placed the little boy's body in her arms. She looked down at the boy, tears now running down her face as well. Her little grandson.

 

“We will have him ready in two days, Naruto.” She choked out. Naruto nodded and then placed a kiss softly on the boy's head.

 

 

 

 

 _I remember your bare feet down the hallway_  
I remember your little laugh  
Race cars on the kitchen floor, plastic dinosaurs  
I love you to the moon and back 

 

 

 

 

Naruto walked in the doorway and set his keys down on the counter. His heart clenched as he spotted some plastic toys scattered on the living room floor. They had been left by Ronan from back before he had gotten sick. Naruto sighed. He would have to put away all this stuff before Sakura came home. The sight of the toys would just break her. She already felt guilty enough. What kind of head-nin was she if she couldn't even save her son? She had spent months slaving to find a cure for whatever Ronan had gotten. Eventually, Shizune and Tsunade had taken over the case to allow Sakura to spend time with her son in his last days. Naruto could see the guiltiness eat at her even though he persistently told her that she had done her absolute best. But Naruto could understand how she felt. The strongest shinobi in the known world and he couldn't even save his own son's life. He had to watch as a strange illness whittled away at his son.

 

 

 

 

 _I remember your blue eyes looking into mine_  
Like we had our own secret club  
I remember you dancing before bed time  
Then jumping on me, waking me up 

 

 

 

Naruto's thoughts strayed to the memories of his son when he was healthy. The boy had been born a clone of his father, but took after his mother in spirit and intelligence. He had been born a mere two months after Naruto had taken office. The boy had been full of energy and Naruto could still remember how Ronan would come wake him up everyday with Sakura.

 

 

 

 _I can still feel you hold my hand, little man_  
And even the moment I knew  
You fought it hard like an army guy  
Remember I leaned in and whispered to you 

 

 

And then the illness had struck. It came ever so slowly; first starting out as a simple cold, but then had developed into something that Sakura had never seen. By his fourth birthday, Ronan was confined to a hospital bed. Naruto thought back to when Sakura would go visit Ronan and sing gently to him and tell him stories of the different missions that his aunts and uncles would go on. They soon became his favorite part of the day.

 

 

_Come on baby with me, we're gonna fly away from here  
You were my best four years _

 

 

Naruto soon returned to the hospital where Sakura was still resting. He sat down on the edge of the couch and stared into the tired face of his wife. He brushed away some hair that had fallen in her face. At this movement, Sakura stirred awake and noticed Naruto. Her face crumpled and her eyes filled with tears. Naruto moved down to her and she reached towards him and he just held her in his arms. She sobbed and Naruto continued to rub her back. After a while, her cries subsided and Naruto for a minute thought that she had fallen asleep again when she lifted her head.

 

“Let's go home.” He suggested and she nodded slowly.

 

 

 

 _I remember the drive home_  
When the blind hope turned to crying and screaming "Why?"  
Flowers pile up in the worst way, no one knows what to say  
About a beautiful boy who died  
  
And it's about to be Halloween  
You could be anything you wanted if you were still here  
I remember the last day when I kissed your face  
And whispered in your ear 

 

 

For the next few days, their house was filled with visitors, coming to give condolences to their Hokage and his wife. Ino had come over during the days to keep Sakura company while Naruto was at work. Many brought flowers and Naruto soon had to get more vases to fit them or just throw them out. It wasn't until the day before the funeral that Naruto almost broke under the stress. A knock resounded on his door and Iruka stepped in. Naruto gave his former teacher a small smile and stood to great him.

 

“Iruka-sensei, what are you doing here?” Naruto asked, trying to sound cheerful. Iruka placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

 

“Naruto, I'm so sorry about your loss. How is Sakura doing?” He asked. Naruto shook his head.

 

“Not good. Ino stays with her during the day until I get home.” Naruto replied heavily. “Was...was there anything else you needed?”

 

“Naruto, I wanted to bring this by before the funeral.” Iruka said, pulling out a head protector. Naruto's heart clenched. It had been doing that a lot recently.

 

“Iruka-sensei?” Naruto questioned, tears threatening to spill over.

 

“I wanted to have this buried with Ronan, as a shinobi of the Leaf.” Iruka replied softly. “He always talked about growing up to be a great shinobi like his father.” Naruto felt tears run down his face and his mentor quickly drew him into a hug like he was seven years old all over again. After a while, Naruto pulled away and accepted the present.

 

“Thank you, Iruka-sensei. I'm sure he would have been excited to have it.” Naruto finally responded, wiping tears from his eyes.

 

 

 

 _Come on baby with me, we're gonna fly away from here_  
Out of this curtained room in this hospital grey, we'll just disappear  
Come on baby with me, we're gonna fly away from here  
You were my best four years 

 

 

 

The funeral came and went and Naruto found himself once again in his office. He couldn't seem to concentrate on any of his work. He finally huffed and hurried over to the hospital. When he found the office, he didn't knock, only entered. Tsunade looked up in surprise.

 

“Naruto, what are you doing here? Sakura is still off.” She explained. Naruto took a seat across from her.

 

“I know. I'm the one who ordered her time off. I came to talk to you.” Tsunade's face softened.

 

“What about?”

 

“I can't seem to concentrate on anything. My work, my family, nothing. What is wrong with me?” Naruto ranted, placing his forehead against his hand.

 

“You haven't properly grieved your son, Naruto. As a husband and Hokage, you've been keeping this strong mask on, but you can't keep going on like this.” Tsunade answered. “Naruto, it's ok to fall apart. I won't let anyone know. It's ok to be sad.” This was all the persuasion Naruto needed.

 

“Sad? Of course I'm sad! My son died! I worked so hard to protect my precious people and when I finally achieve my dreams, they're just ripped from me! After working so hard to become strong, I can't even save my own son's life. I stood there helpless as he was taken from me. And Sakura....” Naruto trailed off with sobs at this part. “And Sakura is blaming herself about this. Not matter what I tell her, she continues to blame herself and sink into a depression. After all the heartbreak she's been through....”

 

Tsunade came around the desk and wrapped her arms around the crying Hokage.

 

“Naruto, it is not you or Sakura's fault that Ronan died. I have never seen such a sickness and we tried our hardest to save him. Some things like this just happen for no reason.” Tsunade said.

 

 

 

 

 _What if I'm standing in your closet trying to talk to you?_  
What if I kept the hand-me-downs you won't grow into?  
And what if I really thought some miracle would see us through?  
What if the miracle was even getting one moment with you? 

 

 

 

“I can still see him everywhere in the house.” Naruto continued. “Everything in that house reminds me of that little boy.” He gave a grim laugh. “And you know that everyday, I had hoped that my door would just crash open and Shizune or you or Sakura would just come bounding in to tell me that you had found a cure for Ronan and that he would be alright, but it never came. So what do we do now?”

 

“What you do is not forget the fond memories of Ronan and live life in memory of him. Ronan wouldn't want you guys to be sad. It will get easier with time and there will be more happy times along with sad times, but you just have to get up and keep going.” Tsunade replied. “Now, go home and take some time off with your wife. I will have Kakashi take over the office duties until then.”

 

Naruto stumbled into his house once again and found Ino sitting at the table with a silent Sakura babbling about the latest store in Konoha, trying her best to cheer Sakura up. Sakura looked up at Naruto and saw the redness in his eyes.

 

“Naruto, you're home!” Ino exclaimed, surprised at the Hokage's expression. “I'm going to leave then.” And she quickly left the couple alone in their home. Naruto sat down and brought Sakura into his lap, cradling her.

 

“Naruto” She rasped out, clinging to him like a life line.

 

“I know, Sakura, I know. But it's going to be ok soon. I promise.” Naruto replied softly, holding her even closer. The two just sat there crying together hoping for better days together.

 

 

 

 

_Come on baby with me, we're gonna fly away from here_ _  
_ _Come on baby with me, we're gonna fly away from here_ _  
_ _You were my best four years_ _  
  
_ _I remember your bare feet down the hallway_ _  
_ _I love you to the moon and back_

 

 

 


	8. Let's Wait

Sakura sat bewildered in the chair as she faced her former mentor.

“I'm sorry, what did you say?” She blurted out, begging that she had heard Tsunade wrong. The woman gave her a grin. The two women sat comfortingly in Tsunade's small living room. Sakura had come over discreetly to discuss some issues with her mother-figure. Sakura's tea now sat cold as she stared at Tsunade with a blank face.

“I said that you're pregnant, Sakura.” Tsunade replied again, almost feeling bad for the young woman. But then again, she knew how often Sakura and Naruto had sex. 

“But, Ayaka isn't even a year old.” Sakura babbled. “In fact, she's barely six months. How far along am I?”

“About two months, so that means that you probably conceived as soon as you resumed sex.” Sakura buried her head into her hands. 

“How am I going to manage a three-year old, a one-year old and a newborn all at once?” Sakura said bewildered. Tsunade chuckled at her student's panic attack. She leaned over and patted her shoulder gently.

“Don't worry, I'm sure if things get too crazy, Naruto can just order some ANBU to watch the kids.” She teased, but this only made Sakura start to cry. Tsunade huffed and continued to rub the sobbing woman's back comfortingly. 

“The hormones have apparently already kicked in.” She muttered.

 

Naruto came home to a crazy mess, just how he liked it. Toys were scattered around the house and he spotted Natsu running around with a toy plane acting like it was really flying. Ayaka was in a playpen gnawing on a toy. He ventured into the kitchen to find Sakura preparing dinner. She looked a little frazzled and even jumped a little when Naruto went to wrap an arm around her waist. Her eyes were red like she had been crying. Naruto withdrew in shock.

“Sakura, honey, what's wrong? Do I need to call Ino over to watch the kids for a night?” Sakura shook her head but then burst into tears, freaking Naruto out even more. That was it; he was calling Ino over to take the kids for the night. He sent a clone over to the house. During the wait, Naruto left Sakura alone, telling her that he would entertain the kids until Ino arrived.

“Naruto, Sakura?” Ino yelled, entering the house. Naruto went up to her.

“Ino, thanks so much for doing this for me.” Naruto said, handing Ino the overnight bags and a very squirmy Ayaka.

“No problem, Naruto. Shikamaru needs to get used to this ruckus if he ever wants kids.” Ino teased. “But what's wrong with Sakura?”

“I'm not sure, but she was pretty frazzled when I got home and when I asked, she just started crying.” Naruto replied, sneaking a look over to his wife, who now sat at the kitchen table, her hands cradling a cup of tea. “I just think she needs a slight break.” He then gave Ino instructions for the kids and bade them goodnight. He turned back to Sakura and sat down across from her.

“Sakura, babe, do you want to talk about it?” He finally asked. Sakura looked up at him, a petrified look on her face.

“I went to see Shizou today.” She said, her voice coming out in a rasp. Naruto nodded for her to continue. “Naruto, I'm so sorry, but I'm pregnant, again.” Naruto sat there for a few moments in silence as his wife cried. He took her hand into his.

“Pregnant? But we just had Ayake.” Naruto stuttered. Sakura only cried harder.

“I know, and I'm sorry, Naruto. I didn't mean for us to get pregnant again so quickly.” Naruto stood up and went to sit next to her.

“Sakura, are you happy about this?” Naruto asked, bringing Sakura closer to him.

“Are you?” Sakura asked back.

“Of course I am, Sakura. I love you and our children, no matter how many we have. I just wanted to make sure you were happy.” Naruto replied. “It's a little quicker than we expected, but I know we can handle it, believe it.” Sakura gave a small laugh at his calm signature saying.

“I am happy to be having you babies, Naruto.” Sakura said, leaning into him. “But let's take a bit of a break after this one.”

“Agreed.”

 

Sakura laid back on the table while Shizune squirted the cold gel on her stomach.

“So, Sakura, how far along are you again?” She asked as she started to move the wand across her stomach.

“About twelve weeks now.” Sakura responded, taking hold of Naruto's hand.

“Alright, so we should see a heartbeat today.” Shizune replied. She spent a couple of moments looking at the screen and then a frown graced her features. “Hmm, that's odd. Let me go get Tsunade-sama to confirm this.” And with that, Shizune left the room leaving the couple. Naruto looked down at Sakura, slightly terrified.

“Sakura, what's going on? What's wrong?” He asked.

“I'm not sure. I haven't detected anything out of order, although, I'm having trouble being too precise since my chakra control isn't what it usually is.”

Shizune returned with Tsunade and she took a turn at the ultrasound.

“You see what I see?” Shizune spoke to Tsunade and she hummed in agreement.

“Yes, you're exactly right, Shizune.” Sakura starred at the two women.

“What? What's wrong?!” She finally shouted, not being able to take it anymore. Tsunade grinned down at the two of them.

“Well, you see how there's a heartbeat there?” She pointed to the screen and they nodded. “Well, if you look over here, there's another heartbeat.” Sakura went pale as she realized what Tsunade was saying.

“Twins?” She choked out. Tsunade nodded.

“You're damned right it is!” She said with a cackle. Naruto then too went pale and had to stabilize himself on the table.

“There's two of them?” Naruto said weakly.

“Well, it's your own damn fault. The way you two screw. Especially the places you do it. I won't ever get that picture out of my mind of you two on the desk.” Tsunade replied, shuddering at the thought of the desk that she used being used in that way. The two blushed.

“Well, if you hadn't come bursting in!” Naruto accused. Tsunade snorted.

“It's almost disgraceful that you would do that in front of all those Hokage portraits.” Tsunade muttered. Naruto choked on some air. He hadn't thought of it that way. He shuddered at the things his father's painting has witnessed.

Sakura shakily searched for Naruto's hand and patted him.

“Naruto, definitely no more babies after this for a while.” Sakura stuttered. Naruto shook his head eagerly in agreement.

“Whatever you say, honey.”


	9. Fairy Tales

Thanks to orangesage on Tumblr for giving this wonderful head canon:I have this headcanon where Naruto writes his own fairy tales to his children and when he tells them the stories, Sakura sits outside the room and listens to his stories and sometimes cries since many of them are similair to their own lives. All credit goes to Kishi.

 

 

 

Sakura huffed as she picked up the discarded clothes that lay strewn around her house. Her day had been hectic with a double shift at the hospital due to an extensive surgery and was glad to be home with her family. Her oldest daughter finally started at the academy while her youngest two girls had had to stay with Tsunade all day. Pounding noises coming from upstairs alerted Sakura. She smiled softly. They must have gotten done with their bath and were now getting herded to their beds by Naruto. Sakura bent down and picked up his discarded kage hat that their three-year old had earlier worn proudly around the house, giving orders like her daddy did. She looked down at the hat while pride surged through her body. He had finally done it; Naruto had finally achieved all of his dreams. He'd brought his friend home, started a family, and had secured the spot of Hokage.

 

Yes, Sasuke had finally returned to the Leaf Village after one final argument with Naruto. Granted, it was a full year after the war, but he was finally back with his family. He and Karin had married a year later and they were now succeeding at reviving the Uchiha clan with five rowdy children.

 

Sakura clambered up the stairs to check on her own family. It had gotten far too quiet for her comfort. She crept down the hallway until she heard voices coming from the girls' bedroom. Sakura stopped short of the doorway to eavesdrop on the conversation.

 

“Daddy, are you going to tell us a bedtime story?” Demanded Kushina, their oldest girl. She had inherited red hair (the reason for her namesake) and Naruto's eyes, though she took after Sakura in her fiery spirit and intelligence. She had already gotten in trouble at the academy for starting fights with the boys. From what she had heard from Naruto, it seemed to Sakura that Kushina was living up to her grandmother's namesake just fine. Sakura heard a chuckle from Naruto.

 

“Of course, Kushina, sweetie. Which one do you want to hear tonight?” He asked. The three girls yelled and Sakura didn't know how Naruto would be able to comprehend their answer. “Ah, the one about the town girl and the lost prince. Alright, you girls have to sit still if you want to hear all of it.” The room silenced and Sakura decided to slide down the wall to take a seat on the floor to listen as well.

 

“Once upon a time, there was a little girl with pink hair. She was from a normal family; no wealth, no status. On the way to school one day, she ran into a filthy little street urchin. The little boy was trying to steal her lunch, but stopped when he saw her beautiful pink hair. The little girl almost decided to turn the boy in, but noticed how hungry the little boy looked so she decided to give him her lunch after all. Everyday after that, the little girl always brought extra food to give to the little boy. As they grew older, the girl and boy became fast friends and were almost always together. Then one day, a neighboring country invaded the town where the boy and girl lived. By this time, the boy and girl had grown much. The girl was no longer little. She had grown into a beautiful woman who now helped her parents in their book store. The boy was no longer a boy either. He grew into a man and now worked as a errand boy for the palace. During the war, many knights came to pledge their support to the regent ruler. One such knight was famed throughout the land. He was handsome and every girl flocked to see him. It just so happened that during one invasion during the war, the girl's family's bookstore got caught up in the fighting and the girl was trapped in the burning building. The handsome knight came to her rescue and admired her great beauty.”

 

A cold sensation went through Sakura's body as she heard the tale. _The dark knight_ But Naruto's voice soon broke through her thoughts again.

 

“The knight went on to pledge his love for the girl and soon, the girl fell in love with the knight. She immediately went to tell her friend all about the knight. As an errand boy, the boy had heard terrible things about this knight and tried to warn the girl about him, but she didn't listen. Soon after the battle in the town, the handsome knight betrayed the regent and left to join the enemy. He did not even leave a note for the girl. She was heartbroken.”

 

Sakura felt tears build up in her eyes as she relived that night so long ago. _Don't leave me, Sasuke-kun! If you leave I'll scream!_

 

“Ewww, what a jerk!” Kushina cried, her anger clearly evident in her voice. Naruto chuckled slightly at his daughter's reaction.

 

“ The knight was just doing what he thought was best for him. Let's continue the story, alright? After the knight betrayed the kingdom, a decree was sent out that every young and able-bodied man was to go to war. And that meant that the page boy was to go to war. Before he left, he went to visit the girl to tell her goodbye. When he told her the news, the girl did the only thing she could think of: she told the boy that she loved him and that she would die if he left her as well. But the boy knew that the girl was still in love with the knight, so the boy merely smiled and promised her that he would return to her and when he did, it would be with the knight as well.”

 

 _What I said, Naruto, is that I love you!_ Sakura had spent years trying to not think about that moment. She now looked back and regretted being so blunt to Naruto. It had almost torn them apart. If only she'd had more time to explain and if only she hadn't been so confused about her feelings then.

 

“The boy was gone for a good long time and so the girl spent that time apprenticing under the medicine worker to learn more about healing so that she could help the many injured soldiers that returned from war. As time went on, the girl began to think more about the page boy and not the knight. The war waged for ages and the front line kept being pushed closer and closer to their kingdom until their town was finally invaded. The army prepared for one last battle to push back the enemy. During this time, the girl was now on the front line with the other men, healing all she could. It was then that she spotted her blonde headed friend fighting with the king of the enemy. She tried to cry his name out, hoping to save him, but she watched in terror as the king thrust his sword through the boy's stomach. The king left the boy for dead and continued on. The girl ran to the boy, praying that she wouldn't be too late. She brought the dying boy into her arms began to try and heal the wound. The wound was terrible and the girl thought for one minute that the boy might die.”

 

At this, Naruto's voice broke slightly, so slightly that even the girls would have missed it. But Sakura knew this voice. It was the voice that he always had whenever they talked about this. When Sakura held a dead Naruto in her arms. They tried to not bring it up a lot, but sometimes as they held each other at night, the dark memory would come sweeping through them. They still hadn't told the girls about the war, but Sakura knew that Kushina would soon learn about it at the academy.

 

“But the girl was able to save the boy. And as she held him in her arms, the boy finally confessed how he felt for her. He didn't want to live with any regrets and so he told the pink headed girl that he had loved her since they were little. He also told her that if she still picked the knight over him, that he understood and would be happy for her.”

 

Tears rolled down Sakura's face as she thought back on that moment. The moment when Naruto told Sakura that wouldn't die with regrets. The look on his face would shake her to her core to this day. It was the moment that Sakura would see for the first time the extent of Naruto's love for her. Before that, Sakura had only been told of Naruto's feelings for her and it had been the first time that she had heard Naruto say it himself. And for the first time, Sakura saw the man in her arms clearly.

 

“The king then saw that the boy was still alive and returned to finish him and the girl off. He was stopped though, by the girl. She demanded why the king was so determined to kill the poor boy. The king then replied: 'that boy is the prince that has been missing since the last war and I have now come to finally finish the royal family off for good.' This shocked the boy and girl since neither knew that the boy was the lost prince. And just as the evil king went to deliver the final blow to them, the knight swept in and defeated the evil king. The boy and girl, in shock, demanded to know why the knight helped them. He then confessed that he had made a mistake and asked for the forgiveness of the girl and boy, especially of the girl. The girl gave him the forgiveness, but apologized in kind to the knight and that her heart had always been with another. The knight accepted and went back to his country. He would continue to be fast friends with the two for the rest of his life. As for the boy, the story of the evil king was confirmed and the boy was soon crowned the king of the land. The girl went back home, thinking that the boy would now forget all about her. Two weeks later though, he showed up at her house alone to ask her two important questions: if she would attend his coronation and if she would do it as his soon-to-be-wife. The girl tearfully accepted. The two reigned over the land for many years and brought peace and prosperity. They were adored by all. The end.”

 

Naruto's voice finally went silent and Sakura wasn't even aware until Kushina's voice rang out.

 

“I just love the ending! I'm so glad the girl chose the boy instead of the knight. What did she see in him anyway?” She scoffed and Sakura gave out a choked laugh between her silent sobs. If only she knew that that girl and knight were her mother and Uncle Sasuke. Naruto let out an audible chuckle in response the girl.

 

“Alright, girls, time to get to bed. I'll go get your mother to tell you goodnight, but you better be under the covers by the time she gets here.” Naruto instructed and the room filled with little squeals as the girls rushed to their perspective beds. Sakura hurriedly tried to dry her face before Naruto found her, but she was too slow.

 

“Sakura-chan?” He whispered so that the girls couldn't hear him. Granted, he knew that Sakura might be waiting outside for him to finish the story, but he never expected to find her crying on the floor. He knelt down next to her. “Babe, are you alright? What's wrong? Did something happen at the hospital?” Sakura placed a hand on his face and gave a weak smile.

 

“No, it's just...your bedtime story...” She manage to say. Naruto's face went from worried to apologetic in an instant. He gathered Sakura in his arms and moved them to their bedroom down the hall. The girls didn't need to hear this.

 

“I'm sorry, Sakura. If I had known it would make you sad....I just wanted to tell the girls a story.” Naruto rambled, but Sakura put a finger to his lips.

“You have no need to apologize, Naruto. They should know our story. These are tears of sadness and happiness. Sadness over how I acted when I was younger and happiness that you still chose me despite that.” Sakura replied softly. Naruto brushed some hair out of her face.

 

“I would never give up on you. You know that, Sakura-chan. You are my precious person. Especially after all you've done for me.” He said, ending with tears in his eyes. His hand went down to the long scar on his chest Sakura had given to him. Sakura's hand joined his and he leaned his forehead against hers.

 

“Well, we did need a matching set.” She teased and Naruto smiled widely. It was a running joke after the war that they each had a scar given from each other; Naruto's on his chest and Sakura's on her arm. Naruto gave her a kiss before extending a hand out to her.

 

“So, how about we go tell the girls goodnight? They're probably getting into trouble as we speak.” Naruto said teasingly. Sakura returned his grin.

 

“Well, they are _your_ children.” She shoot back and Naruto gave a chuckle.

 

 

 


	10. Not Alone

For thewill-offire on Tumblr who gave me this challenge: Anyway the hc takes place after road to ninja and Sakura realizes how lonely Naruto's life is so she starts coming over more and more against his will to keep him company and slowly they start to fall in love with each other like first Sakura just brings food then she starts hanging out and then there are sleepovers and yeah! As always, the credit goes to thewill-offire for the headcanon and Kishi for the manga.

 

 

 

 

The first thing Sakura did after returning home was to hug her parents. A lot. Even though she spent only spent a few days in that parallel universe, she dearly missed having parents to care over her. Her mind then turned to Naruto. He had looked so happy and content with his parents. Her heart clenched at the memory of how Naruto's shoulders had slumped when the Hokage robe disappeared into thin air and he realized that they were going back to their world: a world without his parents. As she went to bed, Sakura promised herself that she would do more for Naruto than ever before.

 

 

Naruto rolled over in his bed and drew the covers over his face to block the sun that poured through the window. It had been three days: three days since he had returned from the parallel universe. Even though they only spent a few days in the parallel world, Naruto had connected well with his parents and they had left him wanting more. He burrowed in his bed to sleep away his sadness yet again. He was awoken who knows how much later by a soft knocking that turned into a pounding. He huffed as he got out of bed, silently cursing whoever was on the other side. Didn't they realize he wanted to be al... Naruto whipped the door open only to find Sakura standing on the other side. He let his frown fade as he looked down at the pink headed woman.

 

“Sakura-chan, what are you doing here?” He managed out. Sakura gave him a bright smile and held up a small paper bag.

 

“Well, I hadn't seen you in training lately, so I thought I would come by and visit with some lunch.” She responded. Naruto blinked at her.

 

“It's morning, though.” He deadpanned. Sakura's smile faded into confusion.

 

“No, it's actually one in the afternoon, Naruto. Have you been asleep this whole time?” She asked. Sakura started to walk in the apartment when Naruto blocked her.

 

“Sakura-chan, just go. I'm fine, really.” Naruto replied. Sakura glared at him.

 

“You're not fine, Naruto. You haven't been to training in days, you're sleeping in, and you look like you haven't showered since we got back!” Sakura ranted. “Now let me in and feed you some lunch!” She sighed deeply and pouted. Naruto just stared down at her, but held the door open. Sakura stomped in and stalked off to the kitchen to get plates for them. Naruto merely slumped on the couch as he watched Sakura prepare the food.

 

“You really don't have to do this, Sakura-chan.” Naruto called over. Sakura gave him a soft smile as she carried the two plates over.

 

“I know, but I wanted to. Now eat up!” She chirped as she took apart her chopsticks. They ate in relative silence with Sakura occasionally asking Naruto a question and him answering dully. Once they finished, Sakura noticed that Naruto was still in his depressed mood. She stood up and took a seat next to him on the couch. Naruto tensed when he saw how close Sakura was to him and Sakura frowned. Naruto was always comfortable with her touch. She laid a hand on his forearm.

 

“Naruto, I know that you're missing your parents from the other world, but just know that there are people in this world that love you just as much.” She advised gently. Naruto just stared at her with an astonished face. He then gave her a shaky smile in return.

 

“Thanks, Sakura-chan. I know there are.” He replied. Sakura stood to clean up the dishes and turned back to him.

 

“By the way, what are you doing next Friday night? Are you on any missions?” She asked as she carried the plates to the sink. Naruto looked over at her confused.

 

“No, not that I know of.” He replied uncertainly. Sakura turned around and clapped her hands together in excitement.

 

“Good! Then I'm coming over after my shift at the hospital with food and movies and we're marathoning all night!”

 

“Sakura-chan, what's going on?” Naruto finally demanded. Sakura's smile faded at this.

 

“What do you mean, Naruto?” She asked. Naruto frowned at her fake innocence.

 

“You know what, Sakura-chan. Why are you instigating all this hang out time all of the sudden?” He questioned. Sakura frowned back at his statement.

 

“What's so wrong with me wanting to hang with you? We haven't had much down time in the village since you've come back from your training. I just wanted to spend time with you.” She huffed and turned to leave the apartment. Naruto still looked at suspiciously, not taking her answer with a grain of salt. Sakura waved over her shoulder as she left.

 

“I'll see you next Friday at five-thirty then, Naruto!” She called over her shoulder and closed the door. Naruto sighed heavily.

 

 

Sakura yawned as she discarded her coat on the hanger in her office. Her day had been hectic with several surgeries and one training session. She was now glad that her week was over and that she could look forward to having the whole weekend off. She happily walked off to the ramen shop to pick up her food that she had ordered earlier in the day. She hummed happily as she walked to her final destination. Naruto had finally returned to his training and looked a whole lot better. He still didn't talk a lot about their time in the parallel world, but he was smiling again and that's all that matter to Sakura. After arriving at the apartment, Sakura didn't even bother knocking on the door. She opened the door and ventured into the place. To her surprise, the apartment was very clean and orderly, unlike the other times she had been there. Naruto was also no where in sight. She shrugged and walked over to deposit the food on the kitchen counter.

 

“Sakura-chan?” Sakura tensed up and turned quickly and almost choked. Standing in the hallway was a half naked Naruto. He had obviously just gotten out of the shower and had only had time to put on a pair of shorts. Water dripped from his hair and onto his very....muscular...

 

Sakura shook her head and blushed deeply. What in the world was going through her mind? She had seen Naruto without a shirt many times. _But never this close up to him._ A little voice rang through her mind and Sakura almost jumped. Inner Sakura hadn't shown herself in a while. She looked over at Naruto and noticed that he had also turned red in the face. She jumped a little and turned around quickly.

 

“Sorry, I just thought you were still in training and thought you'd like some food ready when you got back.” Sakura finally replied, her voice cracking a bit. _Jeez, what am I, a pubescent boy?_

 

“Uh, yea, sure. Just let me get changed real quick. I'll be right back.” Naruto replied, his voice also cracking. Sakura heard his footsteps retreating into the bedroom and finally turned around and let out a breath. Lately, her body had been acting weird around Naruto. _It might be because you're attracted to him, stupid._ Inner Sakura remarked and Sakura growled at her, wishing she would just shut up. Inner Sakura had been very vocal lately. Just as she finished setting the food out, Naruto reentered the room fully dressed this time.

 

“This looks great, Sakura-chan. Thanks for doing this.” He replied, coming behind her and hugging her tightly to him. Sakura had never been so aware of Naruto's body before. She could feel every muscle on him.

 

“N...no problem. Let's go start the movies.” Sakura hurriedly replied, wriggling out of Naruto's grasp. She ventured over to the table and held up the movies. “So I thought we could start with some comedies and then finish with some horror films.” Naruto nodded in agreement.

 

“Sure, sounds great.”

 

 

Sakura returned to consciousness before she opened her eyes. She felt comfy and warm and she snuggled even closer to the source of heat. Until the source of the heat also moved. Her eyes snapped open and looked around. She had snuggled into Naruto. Sakura jerked in surprise and fell ungainly onto the floor. The crash alerted Naruto awake and he stared confusedly down at her.

 

“Sakura-chan, what....?” He asked, rubbing his eyes. He then remembered where he was and his eyes widened. He went to help her up. “I'm so sorry, Sakura-chan, I should have kept awake.” Sakura shook her head and went to collect her things in a rush.

 

“No, it's my fault. I should have left when I started to get tired. But this was fun, Naruto. We should do it again.” She replied, turning to him. He nodded and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Yea, definitely.”

 

 

The movie night/accidental sleepovers became a ritual for them in the months that followed. Soon after that, Naruto started visiting Sakura during her lunch hour at the hospital and either took her to lunch or brought some to her. They would sit in her office and talk about their weeks and missions. In fact, they hung out so much that others started to notice. Ino was the first one to mention it to Sakura during a visit to the flower shop.

 

“Geez, Forehead, so when are you and blondie going to make it official?” She had asked one day, making Sakura choke on her water.

 

“What do you mean, 'make it official'? Sakura finally said, once she could breath again. Ino gave her a 'come on' look.

 

“You two hang out so much and are so touchy, it's almost disgusting.” Ino remarked, and Sakura felt her stomach drop. Ino was right: she and Naruto were basically acting like any other couple. Ino noticed the demeanor of the pink-haired nin and took a seat next to her. She placed a hand gently on her back.

 

“Oh, honey, you never noticed?” Ino asked softly, feeling truly sorry. Tears started to well into Sakura's eyes. How could she be falling for Naruto? She had been in love with Sasuke for as long as she could remember. Her thoughts strayed back to that night when she had spotted a half-naked Naruto; how her body and mind had reacted. The way she always look forward to their Friday night marathon; their lunch dates.

 

“What do I do, Ino?” Sakura asked in a choked whisper, emotion clogging her throat.

 

“Why don't you just tell him?” Ino suggested. Sakura gave the blonde a glare.

 

“Yea, and get the same reaction I always do when I confess my feelings to a guy.” Sakura bit back.

 

“Look, Sasuke was a dick to refuse you like he did. And with Naruto in the Land of Iron, you kind did bullshit him there. Just let him know that you've changed. He should have been able to see that. And if he does refuse you again, then I'll cut his balls off.” Ino replied and gave out a small chuckle. Only Ino would make such a threat for her best friend.

 

Sakura felt like a nervous wreck for the rest of the week. She and Naruto had their marathon session again this Friday and she had decided that she would tell Naruto how she felt. She was so engrossed in her feelings that she didn't even realize the swarm of nurses at the entrance at the end of her shift.

 

“Sakura-chan!” Came a yell from the swarm. Blonde hair poked through and Sakura spotted Naruto trying to fight through the crowd of admirers. Sakura want to shy away to her office, but it was too late. Naruto was right in front of her.

 

“Wh..what are you doing here?” Sakura demanded, trying to hide her surprise and mortification. Naruto gave her a confused smile.

 

“I'm here to pick you up for our marathon session, remember?” Sakura checked her watch.

 

“It's that time already? Alright, then, let me put my stuff away and I'll join you.” She hurriedly rushed to her office and dropped off her coat and some files. When she returned to the front desk, Naruto's fan club had left. “Alright, let's go!” She said excitedly and fell in pace with Naruto. As they left the building, Naruto placed his hand on the small of Sakura's back and a shiver rushed through her body. They soon arrived at Naruto's apartment and while Naruto started preparing the food, Sakura braced herself and took a deep breath.

 

“Naruto, could we talk real quick?” Sakura asked. Naruto looked over his shoulder.

 

“Yea, of course. What's up?” He asked as he continued to cut up vegetables.

 

“No, Naruto, something important. I need your full attention for this.” Sakura replied. Naruto stopped chopping and turned around to face her.

 

“Naruto, I think I'm falling in love with you.” Sakura blurted out, her face turning a deep shade of red. Naruto's face did an exact replica of his reaction in Land of Iron.

 

“Sakura, we've already talked about this...” Naruto started, springing into his lecture again, but Sakura was having none of it now.

 

“No, Naruto! I'm not lying! Not this time anyway. For years, I had this fantasy of being with Sasuke and being happy with him. And then he left us and didn’t even care how we felt. But yet, you were there all the while. When I’m sad, you comfort me. When I’m hurt, you help me. When I’m happy, you’re happy with me. Naruto, my dreams are starting to shift from a dark, brooding boy to a smiling bright man. I was so in love with the idea of Sasuke that it blinded me to what was in front of me the whole time. No matter how hard I try, Sasuke will never again be the boy I thought I loved long ago. I love you; the one who’s always been by my side and yet, when I try to tell you, you just say that I’m lying? What do I have to do to prove it to you?” Sakura ranted, tears running down her face. She then launched towards Naruto and planted her lips onto his. He tensed in shock, but soon matched her passion as one of his hands wrapped around her lower back while the other hand went to cup her neck. They both finally released for air, gasping for air in disbelief and passion.

 

“Wow, Sakura-chan, you definitely aren't lying.” Naruto joked, making Sakura elbow him gently in the ribs. “So, does this make us official?” He asked as he wiped the tears away from her eyes with his thumbs. Sakura stood on her tiptoes and gave him a peck on the lips.

 

“I think it does.” Sakura replied and snuggled into Naruto's embrace once again.

 


	11. Begin Again Part 1

This one shot was written for the March 2014 NaruSaku theme under A/U. As always, the credit goes to Kishi. Thanks for all the reviews and follows. It really means a lot to me. My box is always open to prompts if you want to see something in particular.

 

 

 

**Begin Again-Part 1**

_And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid_  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did  
I've been spending the last eight months  
Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again 

 

 

Sakura huffed as she slumped into a booth and slammed her book on the table. She cursed herself silently as tears continued to fall down her face unchecked. She was so engrossed in her pitiful state that she didn't even notice the person walk up to her table.

 

“Um, excuse me, I don't mean to bother you, but I wanted to know if you were alright and also, if you wanted to order anything?” A voice shook Sakura out of her pity party and she whipped her head up to look at the intruder. A blonde boy about her age stood in front of her, shifting back and forth on his feet awkwardly. Sakura hastily wiped her tears with the sleeve of her coat and picked up the menu to scan for options.

 

“No, just having a bad day. I'll just take a Diet Coke.” Sakura replied, continuing to clean her face up. The boy scribbled her order on the pad and looked back up at her.

 

“Yosh!” He exclaimed and gave her a wink before turning to leave. Sakura sighed deeply and slumped back into the booth. She checked her phone again, but as she expected, she still hadn't received any texts or calls. A glass was set in front of her and she looked up. The same boy was back and he was pausing, trying to get her attention.

 

“Hey, I don't mean to pry, but you've looked absolutely down ever since you came in here. Are you alright?” He asked, taking a seat across from her. She eyed him with astonishment. Who did this guy think he was?

 

“It's just been a bad day, that's all.” Sakura replied again. The boy smiled.

 

“Ah, come on, it'll make you feel better to talk about it. Come on, you can tell me.” Sakura bristled slightly.

 

“I don't even know your name.” She stated simply.

 

“Oh, sorry, thought I was wearing my name tag. Must have forgotten it. Name's Naruto. What's yours?”

 

“Sakura, Sakura Haruno.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Sakura-chan. Now, what's been bothering you?” Naruto asked.

 

“It's my boyfriend. He's been ignoring me all week now. Usually I wouldn't worry about him not texting, but even when I try to get his attention at school, he just brushes me off.” Sakura told him.

 

“Ah, what's his name?” Naruto asked, purely curious.

 

“Sasuke.” Naruto blinked in surprise.

 

“Sasuke? Sasuke as in the basketball star and rich kid of Konoha High? You're dating him? Don't tell me you're the head cheerleader as well.” Naruto scoffed with a kidding smile. Sakura gave him a grin.

 

“No, they wouldn't even let me try out. I'm not really 'popular' material like Sasuke.” Naruto frowned in confusion.

 

“Then how did you two meet?”

 

“We actually met when I tutored him in biology last year. At first he didn't care much, but the longer we spend time together, they better we got to know each other, and well, the rest is history.” Sakura entailed. She then sighed again.

 

“So what happened?” Naruto asked tentatively, seeing her change in demeanor.

 

“Well, Sasuke's always been the stoic type and has never been real personal, but lately, he's been even more distant. I think he's just gotten bored with me.” Sakura replied, sinking lower in her chair.

 

“Now why would you say that?” Naruto asked, genuinely surprised.

 

“Well, Sasuke's the popular, athletic type and I'm the, well, less popular and nerdy type. None of his friends really liked me. I'm really good at maths and sciences. It's what I want to go into.”

 

“You like science? What do you plan to do with it?” Naruto asked. Sakura grinned.

 

“I want to go into medicine. Either a nurse or a doctor. I'm not sure yet, but I know I want to help heal people.” Naruto smiled at her brightly.

 

“You would be great at that, Sakura-chan. You seem like a kind person.” Sakura blushed deeply at his compliment.

 

“Well, what about you? What are you good at in school?” She asked and Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly.

 

“Well, I'm actually not that great at anything at school. But that's ok, because they don't teach what I want to be.” He replied and Sakura scrunched her face in confusion.

 

“What do you want to do?”

 

“Well, I want to be a chef and run a restaurant. And not just any restaurant, but a really nice one.” Naruto confessed. “That's why my uncle lets me work here. I make a new dish every other week.” Sakura perked up at this.

 

“Really? Like what?”

 

“Well, desserts, entrees, all kinds of things. It just depends on what I feel at that moment.” Naruto replied. “You'll have to come back next week to try my next dish.”

 

“I would like that.” Sakura replied, taking a sip of her Diet Coke. She checked her phone yet again and sighed at the lack of notifications.

 

“Why don't you just break up with him?” Naruto asked casually. Sakura looked up.

 

“Well, it's just, I still like him.” Sakura replied. “I don't want to just give up on our relationship.” Naruto frowned.

 

“It sounds like he's the one giving up in the relationship. Do you ever hang with him and his friends?” Naruto asked and this made Sakura frown sadly.

 

“No, I've never hung out with his friends. The girls in his group hate me and his guy friends could care less about me. Sasuke and I usually just hang out alone.” Naruto hesitantly took her hand into his.

 

“It almost sounds like Sasuke is ashamed of you. And if his friends don't like you and Sasuke doesn't change friends for ones who are nice to you, then maybe Sasuke values his friends more than you.” Tears started to run down Sakura's face. Naruto drew back aghast.

 

“Sakura-chan, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!” Naruto exclaimed, grabbing some napkins to give to Sakura. Sakura took then gratefully and wiped her face.

 

“No, it's fine. I just never realized these things. I was just so happy that Sasuke noticed me last year.” Sakura cried softly. She gathered her things and gave Naruto a shaky smile. “Thank you for talking with me, Naruto. It was nice meeting you.” Naruto stood hurriedly.

 

“You'll visit next week, right? For my new dish?” He asked, blushing slightly. Sakura smiled at him and nodded.

 

“Yea, see ya next week.”

 

Naruto watched after Sakura as she left the restaurant. So that was the real Sakura-chan. When he had first moved to Konoha when he was fifteen, he had first spotted her in the hallways on the way to his algebra class. Ever since he had spied her in the hallway, Naruto had always been interested in her, but Sakura-chan had always been scarce outside of school. Granted, he had only had a handful of classes with her and was too busy to ever talk to her. She had remained a mystery to him and so over the years, he had tried to forget her, but he never could. So when she had entered his uncle's restaurant, his heart had jumped into his throat. He was more than pleased with how their encounter had gone and could only hope that this would the start to a good friendship.

 


	12. One Last Time

Oh wow, guys, it's been a while and believe me when I say that I feel like shit for not uploading. Part of that reason was of course the shitty ending that we were given. That kinda put me out of the mood to write any NaruSaku. So why am I releasing a chapter now? Glad you asked. As some people know, a new chapter from the new series was released and the drama going down inspired me for a one shot. So without further ado, here's the new chapter. Warning: this one shot contains a lemon which I am terrible at, so cut me some slack!!! Also, Kishi unfortunately still owns these characters.

 

  
  


**"One Last Time"**

I was a liar  
I gave in to the fire  
I know I should've fought it  
At least I'm being honest  
Feel like a failure  
'Cause I know that I failed you  
I should've done you better  
'Cause you don't want a liar  
  
And I know, and I know, and I know  
She gives you everything  
But, boy, I couldn't give it to you  
And I know, and I know, and I know  
That you got everything  
But I got nothing here without you  
  
So one last time  
I need to be the one who takes you home  
One more time  
I promise, after that I'll let you go  
Baby, I don't care if you got her in your heart  
All I really care is you wake up in my arms  
One last time  
I need to be the one who takes you home

 

 

 

“They want me to propose tomorrow.” Naruto let out, almost making Sakura spit out her drink. But she managed to calmly swallow the bitter alcohol and turn to her drinking buddy.

 

“What? But haven't you only been dating six months? Isn't that a little rushed?” She replied, trying to hid her bitterness and jealousy. Naruto luckily missed it as he sighed and took another swig.

 

“Hashi wants me to propose when my candidacy is announced to the village. Wants to make it memorable.” Sakura snorted at this last part. Of course that ass would want that. Lord knows how much that stupid clan thinks highly of themselves. Did they really think that a marriage was more important that all the hard work Naruto had done to secure this position? The thought made Sakura want to punch something. She softened her look and turned back to Naruto.

 

“Do you want to propose?” She asked and Naruto sighed again.

 

“I mean, they want...” Sakura cut him off.

 

“To hell with the clan. Do you want to propose to Hinata?” Sakura repeated, emphasizing her words. Naruto looked down at his drink as a silence enveloped him. Sakura shifted closer to him and placed a hand over his in comfort. “Naruto, the clan is not in charge of you. You're going to be Hokage one day. You'll be in charge of them. You don't have to do this.”

 

“I mean, maybe one day I want to marry Hinata, but, I...I barely know her. How could I marry someone I barely know?” Naruto confessed. It was true. He had almost ignored the girl for 19 years and even after 6 months of dating, he still barely knew anything about her. “She never talks about herself, only about my achievements during the war and how brave I was on the moon. But...if I don't propose I might make Hinata think that I don't like her.”

 

“Have you discussed this with Hinata, Naruto?” Sakura finally asked, praying that this would wrap up soon. She could feel the alcohol going to her head and she didn't want to be talking about this.

 

“I've tried, but as always, she just says: “Whatever you want, Naruto-kun.” Sakura mentally rolled her eyes. Typical Hinata, always just trying to please Naruto. She was about to give Naruto some bullshit kind answer when Naruto spoke again. “You know, when I was little, I always thought I would be married to my best friend who knew me in and out: a girl who knew what my favorite food is, and what my dreams were and what my greatest fears are.

 

Sakura stilled. She didn't want to voice it herself, but she knew the person that Naruto spoke of. But luckily Naruto spoke for her.

 

“I thought I would be married to you.” His voice barely above a whisper. Sakura struggled at keeping back tears as she looked at her teammate. “But I have to marry Hinata. It's what she's wanted all her life.

 

And that's when the combination of alcohol and emotion snapped within Sakura. She lunged towards Naruto and planted her lips on his. To her surprise, Naruto kissed her right back; years of pent up frustration and feelings pouring together into the kiss. The broke after a few minutes, both breathing slightly heavier than before. Naruto looked over at Sakura in surprise.

 

“Sakura-chan....?” He stuttered and a warm feeling pooled in her stomach. He rarely called her that anymore. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away from the bar.

 

“Come on, walk me home.” She replied, that warm feeling only growing larger and more intense. They made it back to her place in a record five minutes, considering that both of them were slightly drunk. Sakura fished for her keys, cursing silently when she dropped them. They both stumbled into her living room and Sakura was about to offer him a drink when she was grabbed by the waist and brought into another kiss by Naruto. As the kiss intensified, Sakura worked to get Naruto's coat off. Thank God that it had been warm today or else she would have had to deal with that fucking scarf. He wore it everywhere now. Naruto took her lead and started to undo the buttons on her shirt as they started to stumble towards her bedroom. Closing the door, the two quickly finished undressing each other and they stood naked in front of each other.

 

“Sakura-chan...” Naruto said breathlessly. He had dreamed of this for years, but never thought it would actually happen. “You're beautiful.” Sakura blushed at his words. She couldn't remember the last time Sasuke had told her that. Hell, she couldn't remember any time he had told her that. Her thoughts were cut off, though, by a wet feeling on her breast, causing her to gasp. She looked down and saw that Naruto had latched onto one of her breasts. The sensation that went through her was amazing and went deep to her toes. Her hands reached out and threaded through the little hair that he still did have. With her hands in his hair, Naruto picked her up with his mouth still on her breast and carried her to the bed. Once down, Naruto switched breasts but also brought his hand down between her legs. She jerked a little at his touch, but relaxed as he tentatively slid a finger in and started pumping. A moan escaped her mouth unexpectedly, but Naruto quickly returned his ministrations to her mouth, swallowing her moans. Finally, Sakura got fed up with the foreplay.

 

“Naruto, enough with the games. Just fuck me.” She said breathlessly. Naruto withdrew his hand slowly and stilled.

 

“Are you sure, Sakura-chan?” He asked and Sakura nodded. He settled himself between her legs and carefully thrust into her. She let out a gasp more in surprise at the feeling than pain, but they stilled for a moment, allowing Sakura to adjust to Naruto. She then began to thrust her hips up towards Naruto, needing to do something to relieve the pressure. Naruto soon joined her thrusts and they fell into a rhythm. Sakura felt the pressure build up to the point where she didn't think she could take it anymore and then it happened. She gasped and let out a moan as the feeling crashed over her like a wave. Her vision went white for a split second and she clung to Naruto like an anchor. He finished a few minutes after, rolling down on the bed next to her. He reached out and wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her close to him. He brushed some hair out of her face and placed a kiss on her forehead softly.

 

“You have a charming, wide forehead. Makes me want to kiss it.” He whispered into her hair and Sakura froze. How did Naruto know about that? She thought back at that day and a realization crashed on her. It had been Naruto all this time. And now it was too late. He was proposing to Hinata tomorrow. She turned away from Naruto, but he merely brought her close to him against her back. She was about to get up when she heard a drowsy whisper from Naruto.

 

“I love you, Sakura-chan; always have, always will.” She couldn't bring herself to answer and she soon heard his soft snores. It was only then that she allowed herself to cry herself to sleep.

 

When Naruto woke the next morning, the bed was empty. He sat up slowly and held his slightly sore head. Where was Sakura? This was her apartment after all. He got up and dressed quickly, searching for the pink headed woman. He then spotted a note on the table.

 

_Naruto:_

 

_I apologize for not being here this morning. I had an early shift this morning at the hospital and couldn't avoid it. Please help yourself to any food in my kitchen. Please do not tell anyone about last night. We were drunk and emotional. And you are to marry Hinata. If you want to propose to her today, then by all means, do it. Congratulations, Hokage-sama._

 

_Sakura-chan_

 

And when the future Hokage proposed to his girlfriend in front of the whole village, Sakura stood quietly in the back, wishing her friend good wishes, even with tears running down her cheeks.

 


	13. Begin Again Part 2

_And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid_  
I think it's strange that you think I'm funny 'cause he never did  
I've been spending the last eight months  
Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end  
But on a Wednesday in a cafe I watched it begin again 

 

In the weeks that followed, Sakura began visiting the cafe more frequently, often coming after school to just sit and do homework. Some days, it would be quiet enough in the restaurant for Naruto to come over and sit with Sakura. Other times, he would barely have time to come over and serve her the newest dish he had created. Sakura enjoyed the afternoons she spent with the blonde boy and wondered why she had never made friends with him before now. Naruto was a good listener and would let Sakura talk out her frustrations, whether it be SAT preparation, parent troubles, or Sasuke. In return, Sakura would let Naruto tell her stories of when he and his uncle traveled all over to visit different restaurants before settling here. Their relationship was relaxed and easy, until about two months after meeting.

 

Sakura rushed into the restaurant in a flurry. Naruto's uncle, Jiraya, looked up from the bar and smiled at the girl.

 

“Good afternoon, Sakura!” He called and Sakura waved back with a huge grin on her face.

 

“Good afternoon, Jiraya-sensei. Is Naruto on break yet?” She asked, a little out of breath from her quick pace.

 

“He should be off in about five minutes. Should I get your regular started?” He asked and Sakura nodded.

 

“Yes, please!” She plunked into her regular booth and started to take some books out to do some homework. A few minutes later, a glass was set in front of her. Sakura looked up and gave a huge grin. Naruto sat next to her, his shoulders slightly bumping hers.

 

  
“Well you look extra chirpy today.” Naruto greeted. “What's the occasion?” Sakura leaned forward so she could give her news in a hushed tone.

 

“I finally took your advice, Naruto. I broke up with Sasuke.” Sakura replied, barely able to contain her excitement. To her surprise, Naruto's face fell slightly at the news.

 

“What happened?” Naruto asked. “And, you're...you're happy? Aren't people supposed to be upset when breaking up?” Sakura's smile fell.

 

“Well, actually, the breakup was pretty mutual. When I approached Sasuke about it, he looked relieved and pleased. Apparently he hadn't been happy either.” Naruto just stared at Sakura for a moment, before busying his hands and standing quickly. He looked flustered and stuttered.

 

“I've, uh, I've got to get back to work. Really busy here, ya know?” He muttered before rushing off.

 

For the next two weeks, Sakura barely saw Naruto. Each time she visited the restaurant during her usual work times, Naruto's uncle always informed her that he was in the kitchen. At first, Sakura was upset. Had she done something wrong to make him avoid her? It was Naruto's advice to break up with Sasuke if she was unhappy, so why did he seem so upset when she told him? The more Sakura thought about it and the more Naruto avoided her, the angrier she got. She stared looking out for Naruto more often. How dare he avoid her just for taking his advice! She even one time demanded Naruto's uncle to tell her why he was on kitchen duty so much. His answer angered even more. Naruto had been requesting those kitchen duties more often. Sakura huffed and devised a plan to pin Naruto down.

 

She decided to track him down during lunch period. While she usually went to study in the library during this period, she decided to forgo that for today. She stomped over to his table and cleared her throat. Naruto looked up surprised and went pale at the sight of Sakura.

 

“Ah, Sakura-chan, what are you doing here?” He squeaked, clearly very nervous. “Shouldn't you be studying now?” Sakura took a seat and glared at him.

 

“Why have you been avoiding me, Naruto?” She demanded. Naruto's face went blank as he tried to backpedal.

 

“I have no idea what you're talking about. I've just been really busy...” He started but Sakura cut him off.

 

“You've been requesting kitchen duties. Your uncle told me yesterday. Why, Naruto? What did I do to upset you so much?” Sakura asked, her anger quelling into sadness. Naruto saw this change and panicked.

 

“No, Sakura, it wasn't anything you did. It was something with me.”

 

“Are you absolutely sure?” Sakura asked. “Because I've missed our afternoon rendezvous.” Naruto's frown lightened a little.

 

“Alright, I'm sorry for avoiding you. I should have handled this another way. How about I make it up to you this Friday by grabbing dinner with you.” Naruto replied.

 

“Well, I was planning on stopping by Friday as usual...” Sakura started, but Naruto cut her off.

 

“No, no. I meant go to eat somewhere other than the place I work. I want to take you to dinner, if it's ok with you.” Naruto replied and something in Sakura's stomach warmed.

 

When Friday arrive, Sakura stood nervously in front of her mirror. It had been a while since she worried so much about her appearance. Her mother called softly from downstairs, alerting her to Naruto's arrival. She bounded down the stairs excitedly and spotted Naruto. His face broke out into a grin at her arrival. He held out a hand.

 

“Ready to go?” He asked and Sakura took his hand and nodded eagerly. The ride to the restaurant comprised of polite conversation on each other's week. When they arrived at the restaurant, Sakura was surprised and please to find it a French restaurant. She turned to Naruto.

 

“French! That's my favorite. How did you know?” She asked.

 

“Well, I remembered when we discussed where we wanted to travel and you mentioned how you want to visit France for the cuisine. So I thought I'd bring you here.” Naruto answered sheepishly. Sakura gawked silently as his thoughtfulness. Sasuke would have never remembered something like that.

 

The dinner went even smoother than the ride over. They talked about childhoods, classes and many other subjects. Sakura loved watching Naruto talk as his face lite up with his different expressions. She loved the way he laughed; throwing his head back and not even trying to cover his laughter. She like how easy Naruto was to be with. How in the world did she never notice him the last couple of years? She then remembered. She had been so enamored with Sasuke once they started dating that she lost sight of all else at some moments. But Naruto was the opposite of Sasuke. Now that they weren't together, Sakura finally noticed how oppressed she felt with him. He never took her out with his friends or even out. They usually just spent time at school or at his home. But with Naruto, she felt a certain comfort from him that she never felt with Sasuke. She always felt like she was walking on egg shells and could say the wrong thing. She soon shook her head. Why dwell on Sasuke? They had mutually broken up. She no longer needed to worry about him anymore.

 

When they finished dinner, she and Naruto walked back to his car while he talked about his family's Christmas movie marathon.

 

“Yea, so we watch “The Santa Clause” while we put up the tree and then the rest during the season. We always have to catch at least “White Christmas” and “The Muppet Christmas Carol”. They are a must.” Naruto rambled as he started his car. “What about your family?”

 

When they arrived at her house, Naruto walked her up to the doorstep. He put a hand behind his head and rubbed his neck nervously.

 

  
“Sakura-chan, I had a really great time tonight. I hope we can do this more often.” He replied, grinning stupidly. Sakura nodded and smiled.

 

“Yes, I had a great time too.” Naruto then shuffled awkwardly.

 

“Well, I guess this is good night.” He said and went to turn away. Sakura took him by the wrist to stop him. Naruto gave her a confused look as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. It was a very light kiss, but enjoyable all the same. When she pulled back, Naruto had a huge grin on his face and he leaned in again for a more involved kiss. They broke seconds later and Sakura went to open her door.

 

“Good night, Naruto.”

 

“Night, Sakura-chan.”

 


End file.
